


nightmares and hugs

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: bad writing and bad title, lowkey proud of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Patton has a nightmare, his boyfriends help to remind him he’s loved <3





	nightmares and hugs

It was one of those nights, when Patton experienced an awful nightmare. He woke up in tears, startled by how real it all felt.

Patton hated waking up the others, and he knew they’d be fast asleep on the couch as always. If he was quiet then hopefully he could get some warm milk and that might help him get back to sleep.

Worst case scenario, he wakes up his boyfriends.

But hopefully that wouldn’t happen.

Downstairs in the living room, at the sound of silent cries coming from the kitchen, the four on the couch awoke.

They could see their beloved dork sitting at the kitchen table, in tears and clearly trying to stay as quiet as possible.

It was a truly heartbreaking sight. Made even more so when Patton gave up on trying to be quiet and let out truly catastrophic sobs.

Virgil was always the first one to move, going right over and telling him that it was okay while also giving Patton a tight hug.

Logan was still getting used to all the....feelings involved in a relationship, especially one with four other people, but he would still be in that big loving group hug either way.

As they all fell asleep on the couch Patton would feel a lot more loved and was reminded that no matter what, none of them were going anywhere.


End file.
